Changes of the Heart
by roguishgurl
Summary: Remy left Rogue. What happens when she moves on? UPDATED! Rogue and Remy arrive to New Orleans.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the X-men characters. 

> Rogue walked on the street on her way to the mansion. Then out it started to rain.  
"Ugh, Ah can't stand this weather. Why didn' Ah just catch a ride with Scott? Oh yeah Little Miss Perfect was with him." Rogue didn't hate Jean but she had everything she wanted, popularity, her crush and most of all the ability to touch. "Why can't Ah be like everyone else?" She continued walking until she reached an ally. She walked into it and sat down to think. Then something flew by her head. It was a card, a King of Hearts and it was glowing. "Oh no not again." She got up and ran but the explosion she knocked her down. Then she heard a voice.  
"Oh look a little X-man by herself." The voice was obviously an Aussie.  
"Chere, don't you know little girls aren' s'pose to be travelin' around by themselves?"  
"I think we better teach her mate." Rogue stood up and looked at them. It was Magneto's henchmen. She learned from the profiles Professor Xavier that these two were Pyro and Gambit.  
"What do ya'll two want?"  
"Why chere, I'd thought you'd never ask. You see, me and John here were walking and then we saw you, I suppose we wanted a good fight."  
"Fine, you want a fight I'll give you one."  
"Just what I wanted to hear mate." Pyro lit his torch and threw fire at her. She jumped out of the way and she barely scraped being burnt. "Girl I think you just met your..." Pyro was stopped in mid-sentence. Rogue ran and punched him right in the nose and knocked him down. She took off her glove and touched his face. In the next five seconds he was unconscious.  
"Looks like it's ya and me Rogue."  
"Wow didn' take you a long time to figure that out." She tried to kick him, but he blocked it.  
"Well chere, you put up a good fight but I know what move you will make."  
"You know nothing about me." She tried to punch him with her bare hand but his gloved hand grabbed it.  
"You know chere, it seems like you have a lot of anger."  
"Who are you Dr. Phil?" She tried to punch him with her other hand but he grabbed that too.  
"No, Remy Lebeau." He held both her hands in the air. "I blocked yar every move. Whatca you going ta do now?"  
"Well Remy, block this." She kneed him causing him to cry out and let go of her hands. He looked at her and said.  
"Chere, I was trying to go easy, but know you have to feel my whole wrath." He jumped up and got out his cards. He started throwing them at her as she kept jumping out the way. Then the started exploding and the blast pushed her down on the ground. He walked over to her. She seemed unconscious so he touched her hair. Then he felt something under his legs making him fall to his butt. She stood up and put her leg on his chest and put her face close to his.  
"I like it when you, how did you put it? Oh yes make me feel your whole wrath. It makes it more fun." He grabbed her leg and pushed her and he stood up but fell on top of her. He was right between her legs and his face was about an inch from hers.  
"Well chere it looks like we're in a compromising position here."  
"We wouldn't be if you'd get off."  
"I kind of like it."  
"Ya're sick, now get off me, ya're heavy." He smiled at her and got off her. He reached out his hand. She just looked at it.  
"Aren't you goin' to let me help you, chere?" Rogue sighed and took his hand. He helped her stand up but when she tried to snatch her hand away he didn't let go.  
"Let meh go Remy."  
"You know I like the way you say my name."  
"Let meh go!"  
"Not until you apologize."  
"For what?"  
"Kicking me in a very precious place."  
"I was defendin' mahself."  
"I'll let you go if you only apologize."  
"No. Ya deserved it. Attacking meh when Ah was by myself."  
"Hey it was John's idea."  
"So ya folloah everything he says?" She tried to snatch again but he held on tighter.  
"Nah, I just wanted to see how good you were, now apologize."  
"No."  
"Now!"  
"No!"  
"Fine then chere. Have it your way." Rogue wondered what he meant in the next second he found out. Then she started glowing. "Do you still want me to let go?"  
"Don't ya dare."  
"Now just say two simple words, I'm sorry and you won't blow up."  
"Fine then, I'm sorry. Just don't kill me!" Remy smirk at Rogue then kissed her hand. He uncharged her and she snatched her hand away and started walking towards the mansion. "Crazy fool." Remy smiled as she walked away. Then his smile turned into a frown when he saw a figure in a black cloak fly down and jumped in front of Rogue. It grabbed her face and held on for about 30 seconds then fell to the ground. Rogue just stood there looking at her hands. Remy ran over to her with concern written all over his face.  
"Chere are you okay." Remy touched her shoulder.  
"After ya just tried ta kill meh? Yeah just peachy."  
"Well that thing touched you and I think you killed it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It right there." Remy turned where it was lying at but it wasn't there any more.  
"You are crazy." Rogue just looked at him. It looked like he was thinking of something. "Ya know ya need ta get some major therapy. Maybe the Professor can help you. Because Ah really think that ya're going..." Rogue was stopped in mid-sentence with a kiss, but she didn't feel the drain she usually felt. Rogue put her arms around Remy's neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. This was her first kiss and she loved it. But it wasn't right. She pulled away and saw a smile plastered on his face. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't ya ever do that again, ya hear mah swamp rat." She turned around hotly and walked away. He touched his lips still smiling.  
"This isn't our last meeting chere."  
  
Rogue reached the mansion to be greeted by Kitty.  
"Rogue, like where were you."  
"Ah was out on a walk, why?"  
"Like we have a new recruit, and he is so hot."  
"Well, Ah guess Ah'll see him later, Ah need to take a shower, if ya haven't noticed Ah smell like rain." Rogue walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom to see the new recruit, in only a towel. It was Angel and Rogue couldn't stop staring at him.  
"I guess I forgot to lock the door."  
"Oh, Ah'm so sorry. Ah should've knocked."  
"Why are you wet?"  
"Ah got caught in the rain. By the way mah name is Rogue."  
"I know, remember when you came to recruit me the first time."  
"That's right and ya're Warren. Well Ah better let you finish."  
"Maybe later you can show me around Bayville."  
"Sure why not." She looked at him one more time and left. Wow, for some reason her stomach kept doing flip flops. 'But you can't touch." She sighed at this. 'But Remy kissed you.' "Ah don't even want to think about that kiss."  
"What kiss?" Rogue turned around sharply to see Scott standing there.  
"Oh hello Scott, how are ya?"  
"Fine, and what kiss?"  
"Ah don't know what you're talking about."  
"But I just heard..."  
"Nothing, it's was all in ya little head." Then Warren walked out the bathroom. "The bathroom's ready, better go take a shower, bye." Rogue ran inside the bathroom.  
"What's the matter with her?" Warren stared after her with interest.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Scott looked at Warren sighing.
> 
> How was it. It's my first fanfic so please be gentle.


	2. Not our last meeting

Rogue started getting ready for her night out with Warren. He was so cute. 'But what about Remy.' The annoying part of her brain kept reminding her about that kiss. "I actually touched someone. Is my power gone? KURT!!!!" It took awhile for her brother to 'pop' into her room.  
"Vat? I vas just going to eat something."  
"Kurt, Ah need ya to trust me. She took of her glove and reached for his face.  
"Rogue!" He transported behind her. "Vat are you doing?"  
"Kurt, something happened today, Ah can't tell ya but it made question mah power. Ah need to test it out."  
"So you vant me to be your guinea pig."  
"Please Kurt, Ah just need to know."  
"Fine but don't make me knock out."  
"Ah won't." She touched his face, but nothing happened. She pulled away fast and looked at her hands.  
"Vhoa! Vat happened?"  
"Ah don't know." She reached out and touched him again this time trying to take his power. Now she felt that drain she usually felt. She pulled away again and smiled. "Ah can control my powers!"  
"Yeah, I and veel a little dizzy now."  
"Steady now Kurt, maybe you should go to bed."  
"Yeah, maybe." He transported out and into his room.  
"Ah can touch." She whispered it over and over again until she started screaming it and jumping up and down.  
"Is this a private party are can I join?" Rogue turned around to see Warren leaning against the doorpost. Rogue felt her cheeks turn warm and turned away.  
"Ah was just excited about something that's all."  
"What was it about?" Warren walked in her room and stood in front of her.  
"Nothing important."  
"So are you ready for a night out."  
"Ready as Ah'll ever be."  
  
"That was a great movie." Warren said as they walked away from the movie theater.  
"Yeah, that one part where they were fighting and that one guy broke his neck was the best."  
"I was kind of scared that you would've wanted to see a chick flick."  
"Ah feel insulted, the mockery Ah would've received if Ah eva' walked into a chick flick."  
"I'm so sorry milady." Warren bowed down jokingly. "I never meant any mockery." He took her gloved hand and kissed it. "Will you ever forgive me?" Rogue smiled.  
"How could Ah not." He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.  
"You've made me the happiest man in the world. Now what else is there to see?"  
"Wait, Ah have ta show ya mah favorite place." She ran to his car, which was pewter BMW Z4 2004. "Let me drive?"  
"Should I trust you?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and threw it at her.  
"Wit all your heart suga." She jumped in his car and started up the engine. "Gettin' in?" He smiled and jumped in the car also. She drove off driving to their destination.  
"Bayville's nothing like New York."  
"Yeah, Bayville is a lot smaller."  
"I like it here better."  
"Why. Ah love New York. It's so beautiful."  
"There is something more beautiful here." Rogue felt her cheeks turn red.  
"Are ya talkin' 'bout Jean or somebody else?"  
"Somebody else. I think she's beautiful girl in the world. She entices me. But I don't know if she'll want me." By now Warren was studying her face. Rogue was biting her bottom lip deep in thought.  
"Ah think she will. Ah mean, why wouldn't she. So far ya seem sweet, smart, and Ah think you're very cute."  
"Thank you Rogue. You really gave me a lot of hope."  
"Oh we're here." They reached a twenty story old abandoned warehouse.  
"What is this place?" Warren got out his car and looked up at it.  
"Wait 'til you see the top. She walked towards the building when she saw that Warren wasn't coming. She turned around and didn't see him anymore. "Warren! Where are ya?" She was surprised when she was suddenly lifted up in the air.  
"Sure beats walking don't it?" Warren was flying with her in his arms to the top of the building.  
"Ah wish I could fly." Rogue slipped out his arms but he still held on to her.  
"Maybe one day you can. We never know what's in the future. Maybe one day, you'll even be able to touch somebody."  
"Maybe one day I'll be able to love someone." She looked at the stars when he grabbed her hand and looked deeply in here eyes.  
"How about right now?" He leaned in for a kiss; he was almost an inch away.  
"Now chere, don't tell me you're fallin' for that line. I thought that you had more respect than that." Rogue and Warren pulled away quickly.  
"Remy", Rogue hissed. "What are ya doin' here?"  
"Oh I jus' followed ya here. I'm kinda outta breath. Not everyone can fly twenty stories."  
"Remy, will ya please leave."  
"Chere, please why can't we all jus' sit down together?"  
"Because we want to have a good time." Warren looked Remy over. He was about the same height as him. He didn't like him one bit for some reason.  
"Now homme, I mean no harm. I just like talkin' to my chere."  
"Ah'm not your chere, Remy. Come on Warren let's go back to the mansion." But Remy grabbed her arm.  
"Did you think about our kiss chere," He whispered in her ear so Warren couldn't hear. "How did it feel to have my lips on yours, to have our tongues fighting one another. We have to do it again one time, no."  
"Remy, go ta hell." She tried to jerk her hand away but he held on tightly. "Let me go Remy."  
"You heard her man let her go." Warren clenched his hands together when Remy just smirked at him. He walked over and punched him in the face. Now he remembered this guy. He was the one that stole that half of the spider away from him. Remy looked at Warren.  
"Chere, you might want to stand back, chicken boy hear is about to get an ass whippin'." Remy pulled out his cards and started throwing them at Warren.  
"Remy stop it! Please." Remy stopped and looked at Rogue smiling. 'God she looks so beautiful.' He thought.  
"Of course, chere. Anyt'ing for you." Then all of a sudden Warren pushed him of the edge of the building. It seemed like Remy was falling in slow motion.  
"Ah have to save him." Rogue jumped off subconsciously. She dived after him. He was 30 yards from the ground, 20 yards, 10 yards, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then she caught his hand. They were hanging midair. They landed on the ground softly.  
"Chere, what happened?" Remy held on to her hand, but she didn't jerk away.  
"Ah don't know. Did Ah fly?"  
"Rogue are you okay?" Warren flew down gracefully. "Are you hurt?"  
"Ah'm fine Warren." She let go of Remy's hand and went to hug Warren.  
"I'm glad." Warren held her tight. Remy's heart broke into two as he watched Warren and Rogue. Remy walked away as Rogue looked at him, he turned back around and looked at her. Their eyes locked as he mouthed 'Thank you' to her. She smiled and mouthed 'you're welcome.' He walked around the corner when he heard Warren yelling. He stopped and listened.  
"What were you thinking? You didn't know what would've happened. You've could've died and all for a stupid bum."  
"He's not stupid."  
"And how do you know?"  
"Listen, Warren, Ah saved him because it was the right thing."  
"Is that really the reason you saved him?"  
"Ah can't believe you, Ah did what Ah was taught to do. To help people, to make the world a better place."  
"The world would be a better place without that scum in the world." They next thing Remy heard was a hard smack.  
"Warren, goodbye. Ah just can't talk to you right now." She flew in the air with her new found powers  
"Rogue I just have one question."  
"What?!"  
"Why do you care?" Rogue didn't answer she just flew away. Remy smirked and ran after her.  
  
Rogue landed on the ground at the park. She was crying by now and she didn't know why, the tears just came.  
"Why did Ah do that?" Rogue asked herself millions of questions. "Ah had a great chance with a guy and Ah ruined it. Why did Ah get all defensive over Remy?" 'Maybe it's because you care about him.'  
"Chere, are ya a'right?" Rogue turned around sharply and looked at Remy. "I heard how you defended me to that chicken boy..."  
"Warren."  
"Warren." Remy smiled. "And I thank you."  
"Well maybe Ah shouldn't have."  
"I know you don't mean that Rogue."  
"So Ah don't mean it. "  
"Why did you defend me?"  
"Ah don't know. Please can Ah be alone." She then felt hands rubbing her arms.  
"I can't do that, chere." She turned around and looked at him. "I care too much."  
"Well don't! Remy I need to be alone right now."  
"What's hurting you so bad?"  
"Ah don't know. I'm just hurting." She started crying harder as he pulled her into a hug and held her tight.  
"Well I'm here to help you find out." She clung to him as she continued crying. "Rogue look at me." She glanced up and looked in his eyes. What she saw scared her but it warmed her soul. Unexpectedly she leaned up and kissed him softly. He grabbed the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. Their tongues fought each other for control until Remy finally pulled away. "Your too vulnerable."  
"What?"  
"I'm taking advantage of you and it's not right."  
"No ya're not Remy. Ah want to kiss ya."  
"You hardly even know me. I have things in my past that will make you agree with chicken- Warren."  
"Join the X-men Remy."  
"Rogue don't you understand. The X-men is to good for me. You're to good for me." Rogue kissed Remy again.  
"Ah don't care about any of that Remy."  
"Chere you have to get home."  
"But..."  
"No buts. The professor will be looking for you. You better tell him that you can control your powers. Warren probably told him you can fly."  
"Remy?"  
"This isn't our last meeting chere."  
"How did you know I was going to ask that?" He replied with a soft gentle kiss then left her. "Goodbye Remy." 


	3. Battle of the Heart and Mind

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Marvel.
> 
> Thank you all who reviewed. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The character's thought's are in italics
> 
> Telepathy 
>
>> 6 months later  
  
Rogue jumped up with a start. She was having the same dream every night. The same dream that made her say no to Warren's proposal every time he asked. It was the dream about Remy Lebeau. The man she hardly even knew, but it felt like she's known him forever. The man whose kisses made her feel whole again. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how it felt that night when he let her go. Then she felt hands creep up her arms.  
"Another nightmare love?" She felt kisses on her shoulders. She turned around and looked at Warren. That night when she came back from her conversation with Remy, Warren grabbed her in a hug and begged her for his forgiveness. She did forgive and a few weeks later she began a relationship with him. It was all was downhill from there.  
"Ah guess you could say that."  
"Maybe you should talk to the Professor?"  
"It's not that serious Warren. Ah just need to take a walk." She saw Warren's mouth open. "Alone. Ah just need to think." She slipped on her robe and flew out the window and landed on the bench. "Why can't Ah get you out mah head you swamp rat." She felt the wind blow across her face. She felt a tear roll down her cheeks. "Ah'm not goin' to cry ov'r that Cajun." She wiped the tear away. Unknown to her there was a pair of haunting eyes watching her, waiting to make his move.  
  
One word to describe breakfast at the mansion, hectic. Rogue sat next to Warren eating her pancakes.  
"So Rogue did Warren like ask you again?" Kitty whispered so Warren wouldn't hear her.  
"No," Rogue sighed. She hated seeing the hurt in Warren's eyes every time she said no. _Maybe Ah should just say yes. He loves meh and Remy's never coming back.  
_ "Earth to Rogue." Warren was trying to get her attention.  
"Hmm."  
"Do you want to take a walk in the gardens?" Rogue sucked in air. Every time they went to the gardens he asked her to marry him.  
"Warren..." He just smiled and took her hand. He led her to the foyer out of everyone's view. His lips lightly touched her hand.  
"Rogue please come with me?" She followed him into the rose garden.  
"Warren, Ah don't want to hurt you."  
"Then don't. Rogue I know you still think about Remy. But he's not coming back."  
"Ah have no idea what ya talkin' 'bout Warren."  
"I love you Rogue."  
"What?" It was the first time she remembered that anybody has ever said that to her. Not even Remy.  
"I love you Rogue. I can't live without you." Then Warren kneeled down on one knee. He reached in his pocket and pulled a 7-carat diamond ring. "I don't even want to know what it is like to live without you. Please don't make me experience that. Please make me the happiest man and marry me. Let's start a future together." Rogue's mind was running all over the place. A part of her was telling her to go with Warren and the other part was telling her to wait on Remy. But Remy never came back. He probably never will. Rogue's decision was made.  
"Warren Ah would be honored ta marry ya." Warren grinned and lifted her up and twirled her around. When he placed her on the ground he kissed her hard. He then grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on it.  
"You have no idea how happy you made me. How about I take you out on the town. We can tell the X-men later."  
  
It was about 12:00 noon when Rogue and Warren went out for lunch. He insisted that he buy her almost everything she wanted, even though she didn't want him to.  
"I want to buy my love all she desires" was his words. But that made her think that he thought he could buy her love when he already had it. _Are does he_? The annoying part of her brain always did this to her. _Are you looking for an easy way out_?  
"What are you thinking about?" Warren grabbed her hand and looked at her lovingly.  
"Just what the future will hold."  
"I promise you, it will only bring happiness." He kissed her fingertips gently. "I love you so much."  
"Ah love ya too Warren." Then Warren's cell phone rang.  
"Hold on." He answered his phone and it looked like he was having a really deep conversation. _Must be somebody really important_. Rogue tapped her fingers on the table when a pain filled her head.  
"Rogue come to me. I gave you your new powers. I want my price and it is you. Come to me." The voice was terrible. It felt like crows cawing mixed with a loud screeching sound. "I need you." Her eyes rolled back and she became dizzy as the voice continued. "Come now. COME!!!!" The voice hurt her brain. She could hardly even think. She was trying to gasp for air that wouldn't come. She couldn't breath. She let out a high pitch scream. She fell to the ground covering her ears trying to keep the voice out. She started twisting and turning, why wouldn't the voice stop. Then she saw a face and everything turned black.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes to find out she was flying in someone's arms. She looked down to see the Institute right below her. She looked up to see Warren looking at her lovingly. He landed in the garden where he proposed to her.  
"What happened? You scared me." He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She placed her arms around his neck.  
"Ah don't know. This voice was in mah head. It felt like Ah was dying, but Ah wasn't. The voice was so terrible it hurted. Ah couldn't think at all. Then Ah saw..."  
"What did you see love." Warren lifted her face so he could look in her eyes. Her eyes shifted away from his.  
"Ah don't remember. Let's go back to the mansion, and Warren please don't tell anyone 'bout this. Ah don't feel like being in the med lab today." Warren looked at her suspiciously but he agreed to it. He felt like she was hiding something from him. The truth was Rogue remembered what she saw and it bothered her. They walked in the mansion hand in hand when they both heard the Professor call them.  
Warren, Rogue come to the library please.  
"Wonder what happened?"  
"Let's go find out sugah." They walked to the library and saw all the X-men there and they all stared at them. There was also another person there. The person that has haunted Rogue's dreams. The person whose face she saw before she fainted. It was Remy Lebeau.  
"What is he doing here?" Warren looked at Remy will a deathly glare. He squeezed Rogue's hand even tighter.  
"Mr. Lebeau has decided to join the X-men." Charles looked at Warren. He knew he had problems with Remy for something that happened six months ago but he didn't know what and he didn't want to search his head.  
"Ya squeezing to tight on my hand sugah." Rogue whispered to Warren.  
"Sorry love." He slowly let go of her hand. "So why do you want to join the X-men Lebeau?"  
"Oh to many reasons to count." Remy smiled at Rogue as he walked over to her. He took her left hand and leaned down to kiss it never taking his eyes away from hers. When his lips were about an inch away his eyes landed on the 7-carat diamond on her finger. He stopped and she saw his jaw clenched. Rogue looked over at Warren and saw he was smirking when he caught her eye he just shrugged his shoulders. Remy forced a smile as he kissed her hand. "Félicitations (Congratulations) chere."  
"Thank ya Remy. Ah appreciate it"  
"Like Rogue, you like finally said yes." Kitty picked up her hand and stared at it. "Look at the size of that thing. Wow. Remy, you have no idea how long it took her to say yes. She always said something stood in the way, but I guess it finally moved."  
"Kitty!!" This made Remy smile.  
"Wonder what it was." Remy glanced at Rogue his grin went wider.  
"Don't know but she said yes and that's the important thing."  
"Rogue?"  
"Yes Professor?"  
"Would you mind giving Mr. Lebeau a tour of the Mr. Lebeau a tour?"  
"Ah'll do it, follow meh swamp rat." Before she went Warren gave her a kiss on the cheek. Remy followed Rogue as she gave him a tour of the mansion and finally she showed him his room.  
"Wow, I never had a room like dis before."  
"All the bedrooms here a pretty, Ah don't think there's anything as beautiful as the bedrooms here."  
"I can think of one." She looked at him seeing hurt in his eyes that he quickly covered up.  
"Remy, Ah..." He walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist.  
"Don't chere, jus' tell me why." She looked into his red on black eyes and she couldn't turn away. "Why did you say yes?"  
"Because Ah love him. And he loves meh. And we belong together."  
"For some reason I don't believe you." Rogue was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Warren could walk in any minute and see her in Remy's arms. But she couldn't move, she couldn't shift her eyes. She finally looked away and moved out of his grasp.  
"It doesn' matter what ya think. It only matters what Ah know. And Ah know Ah will be happy with Warren."  
"What does your heart believe chere? What does your soul know?"  
"Why did ya have ta make things so hard?"  
"If you really loved him, it wouldn' be so hard." He made her look into his eyes again. "Or is it hard, because your mind and heart are fighting. Your mind says to go wit' Warren but your heart says to go wit' me. Soon you'll have ta choose chere."  
"Ah already chose Remy. Ah chose Warren."  
"Alright chere. I'll let you go, si cela est ce que vous voulez." (If that's what you want.)  
"It's what Ah want." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"As long as you're happy."  
"Ah am. Goodbye Remy." She walked out of his room and into her's. Warren was already there reading a magazine.  
"Finally. I thought you would never come."  
"Ya didn't have to wait up for me."  
"But I wanted to Rogue." She started to change into her pajamas. "Why don't you want to wear that chemise I bought you?"  
"Ah guess Ah just got used to coverin' mahself up all the time." She jumped into the bed beside him. He put his magazine down and grabbed her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled up against him.  
"I love you."  
"Ah love ya too Warren." _But how long will that love last_? That was one question Rogue couldn't answer.


	4. The mission

I don't own any characters. They all belong to Marvel.

I love review. They encourage me. Thanks all of you.

> 3 weeks later  
  
Remy woke up sweating. He looked over at the blonde next to him.  
"How drunk did I get?" He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was 1:30. He got out and found his clothes and put them on. "I have to get out 'fore dis fille (girl) wakes up." He silently walked out the door and to his motorcycle. He looked up at the bedroom window he just got out off and the light came on. "Time ta go." He rode off as fast as he could until the house was out of sight. He started thinking about Rogue. The woman he had fallen in love with. He tried so hard to not love her and every time he tried to stop he just found another reason to love her more. He tried to get with other women to get her off his mind but that never worked. He always saw something that reminded him about her. He was just a man in love without a way to get out. This would be the first time in his life that he wouldn't win the girl. All he cared about was that she would be happy. He finally reached the Institute and parked his bike in the garage. He sneaked into the mansion without being caught. Being a thief had its good qualities. He started up to his room when he heard crying in the kitchen. He walked towards there and saw Rogue at the table with a cup of coffee. "Trouble in paradise?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. The hurt in her eyes was tearing him apart. "Are you 'kay chere?"  
"Ah'm fine Cajun. So are you just gettin' in?" He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.  
"Yep, were you waitin' up fo' me chere?"  
"Nah, course Ah wasn'."  
"Den why you up cryin' like dat?"  
"Nothin' important." She roughly wiped a tear away. "Nothin' that bothers you swamp rat."  
"Chere, it is impo'tant ta me if it has you cryin'. When will you understand dat I care 'bout you."  
"When hell freezes."  
"Well when Bobby goes dere, I'll tell him ta do dat fo' me." This made Rogue laugh. She took a sip of her coffee trying to hide her smile.  
"So what were you doin' out so late."  
"Oh jus' havin' fun." He gave her a charming smirk.  
"You're disgustin'."  
"What I do? I only told you da truth chere."  
"You nothin' but a man whore."  
"Chere, you jus' broke my heart." Rogue snorted and looked at him.  
"Didn' know you had one."  
"I do. So are you goin' ta tell me what really happened?" She sighed deeply.  
"Ah got in a fight wit' Warren."  
"'Bout what?"  
"He wanted ta have sex. Ah didn'. He said Ah didn' trust him. Ah told him Ah wanted ta wait til Ah'm married. He said Ah wanted someone else."  
"Do y'."  
"No! Ah care bout Warren. Ah love Warren. Ah do want ta get married ta him but..."  
"But what?"  
"He wants ta live in a fairy tale all the time. Ah can't do that."  
"How so chere."  
"He wants ta buy me everything. It was fine at first but now. Every time Ah get upset he always thinks he can solve it by buyin' meh somethin'. Most girls would love that. But Ah'm different. He wants ta always treat meh like a delicate flower, but we both know that Ah'm not."  
"Course you not chere. But if you really love him..." Remy sighed deeply. "If y' really love him, tell him how y' feel." He was surprised when Rogue pulled him in for a hug.  
"Ah don' know how you understand me so much." He returned the hug savoring her scent. He didn't want to let her go. But he had to so she would be happy. She finally let go of him. "Thank you Remy, Ah really needed that."  
"Y' welcome. Y' know y'can come ta me when'ver you need me."  
"So ya like mah own human comfort food?"  
"I guess y' can say that chere. As long as you don't act like you hate me." She slightly punched him on the shoulder.  
"Ah do not." She then made a fatal mistake. She looked into his eyes and then she got lost. He took her hands and his and smiled. Did he know the game he was playing? Could he know that he made it so hard to kiss Warren?  
"Rogue are you down here?" Warren walked in the kitchen. Oh there you are love I..." His eyes locked on Remy. "Mr. Lebeau, nice to see you, with my fiancée."  
"Je n'ai pas su qu'elle soit une possession qui seulement vous pourriez réconforter." (I didn't know that she was a possession that only you could comfort.)  
"I know French, Cajun and so does Rogue, and she is not a possession to me. She's the true love of my life. Rogue can we talk, alone."  
"Remy can you leave us alone, please."  
"Course chere." Remy walked out but hid behind the door.  
"What was that about Rogue?" Rogue stood up and glanced at him.  
"Ah don't know what you talkin' about."  
"Of course you don't. Why was Remy holding you like that?"  
"He was jus comfortin' meh. More than ya could."  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
"What do ya think Warren?"  
"I think you're in love with him."  
"Ah love you Warren. And maybe Remy's right. Maybe you are treating meh like a possession."  
"How can you even say that Rogue? I love you, I always will. I buy you everything you want..."  
"That's it Warren. It's like you think you have ta buy mah love, but you don't. You have it."  
"It's to early for this."  
"We need ta talk about this Warren."  
"I don't want to talk about this Rogue. I love you, you love me what more do we need to talk about."  
"Every time Ah disagree with you, you use tha same excuse. Ah must be in love with someone else."  
"Are you?"  
"No! How many times do Ah have ta tell you. Ah love you and only you. And it killin' meh inside that you don't believe meh."  
"I do believe you Rogue."  
"Than act lahke it." Rogue walked out of there hotly with tears of anger running down her face.  
  
They were in the danger room and Rogue and Warren were standing on opposite sides of the room.  
"Rogue like what's the matter with you and Warren?" Kitty looked at her with a worried look in her eyes.  
"Nothin'. Everything is fine."  
"Okay. So like Lance and I have a date tonight and I was wondering if like you and Warren could double date."  
"Ah don't think that's possible."  
"Like why?" Before Rogue could answer the Professor's voice came up.  
"X-men, this training session will consist of teamwork. You will partner up with another X-man and try to be the last ones standing. Your name will be called if one of you becomes unconscious. Good luck, now pick your partners." Scott and Jean were partners, no surprise there. Kurt and Bobby got together. Bobby just elevated and became a X-man. The only people left were Warren, Remy, Kitty and Rogue. Warren walked over to where Kitty and Rogue were standing.  
"Kitty would you like to be my partner."  
"But like what about Rogue?"  
"I don't think that she would be a good partner on this kind of," he looked Rogue in the eye and stared "exercise."  
"Go on Kitty." Rogue bit her lower lip that was quivering. She didn't want to show Warren any sign that she wanted to cry.  
"Like okay then." Warren and Kitty walked off. Remy touched her shoulder.  
"Y'okay chere." Rogue got from under his touch.  
"Ah'm fahne. Now let's win this thing." She forced on a smile as a tear came down.  
"No crying chere. Where's dat rebel dat I first met. Da one dat didn' cry ov'r t'ings like this?" He rubbed the tear away.  
"You right Remy. Ah've become to sappy."  
"We're goin' to be da last one standing chere. I promise you." The Danger Room soon became a warehouse. Every group went in different directions. Rogue and Remy went towards the north of the imaginary warehouse. "I wonder what things da Professor has in store for us chere." Almost like it was on cue a machine came out.  
"You were sayin'?" Remy gave her a sheepish grin. He pulled out cards out of his coat. He started throwing cards at the machine. It exploded and stopped moving.  
"Good job swamp rat." They then heard Kurt and Bobby's name get called.  
"Well, dey didn' last long, non." Remy and Rogue walked around trying to keep each other safe. In the next 45 minutes. Only Rogue and Remy, and Kitty and Warren were standing. Rogue and Remy walked around the corner and bumped right into Kitty and Warren.  
"Like hi guys."  
"Hey Kitty." Rogue said forcing a smile.  
"Did you like see those machines, they're like so easy to beat." Little did she know that the Professor was listening to them.  
"I think their ready Chuck."  
"I haven't made the modifications yet."  
"It will scare him and make him face the possible." Charles sighed and pressed the green button." Five figures fell from the sky. It was robots of Sabertooth, Pyro, Colossus, and Remy.  
"Merde." Remy looked at 'himself' with shock. The Robot Remy (R.R" smirked at him. Angel punched R.R in the face and screamed. It was made of pure metal. He just smiled and punched him and made him fly across the room. The Robot Pyro (R.P) walked over to Rogue. Fire came out of his torch and he aimed it towards Rogue. All of a sudden the R.P started glowing. Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and lead her away as the R.P blew up.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm 'pose ta help you chere. Nous sommes des partenaires, ne sont pas nous? (We're partners, aren't we?)  
"Yes we are." The Robot Sabertooth (R.S) and Robot Colossus (R.C) ganged up on Kitty and the R.R came over to Rogue and Remy. Remy looked at Rogue and grinned.  
"Now isn' he de most handsome robot y' ever seen." Rogue just snorted and tried to figure out a way to beat it. Warren flew over to help Kitty. She phased a hand through the R.S's head and it stopped moving.  
"Like it's that easy?" She tried to put her hand through the R.C, but it grabbed her hand and pushed her back. "Like oww, like my power didn't work on it."  
"Chere, thought of a way to destroy this thing yet?"  
"Nah swamp rat, you?"  
"Tinkin'." The R.R walked over to them as Rogue tapped Gambit on the cheek draining a little of his power. She grabbed its head as it grabbed her wrist. It squeezed them as she used Remy's power on it, but it wouldn't let her go. All of a sudden she kicked it with all her might and it flew across the room. It broke into pieces from the force she used and then blew up from Remy's power.  
"Warren and Kitty." Charles voice echoed against the now empty rooms. Kitty was knocked unconscious by the R.C.  
"Chere we did it." Remy came over, picked Rogue up, twirled her around, and then enveloped her in a hug.  
"Stop actin like a giddy school boy, swamp rat." She returned the hug and held on tight to Remy.  
"Chere, why you shiverin'." He ran his hands through her hair. "What's da matter."  
"Nothing, Ah'm fahne." _Where did Ah get that strength from_? She pulled away and glanced at Warren. He had an unconscious Kitty in his arms and passed by her without even looking at her. She clenched her hands and looked at Remy. "Come on, let's go." They walked out of the Danger Room and saw the Professor sitting there.  
"Will you two follow me please?" Remy shrugged his shoulders as they followed him to his office. Once they were there they sat down. "I have a mission for both of you."  
"What. Don' ya usually ask Scott and Jean ta do the missions?" Rogue was stunned. _Why would he ask meh of all people? Warren didn't even want meh as a partner.  
_ He didn't see your strengths Rogue. I do.  
Thank ya Professor.  
"So do you two accept the mission."  
"Remy be game."  
"Ah guess I'll do it. What is it?"  
"You two will have to go to New Orleans."  
"What?" Remy was being sent back to the home that he'd tried to escape.  
"Yes Remy, New Orleans. I think this will work because you two are already Southerners. I found some strange mutant activity. All of them occurring at the same events that French ambassador's daughter was there. Coincidence? I don't think so. I need you to watch over her." Charles put out a file for each of them. "You will find all the other information in these files." Rogue took a peek of her files. Her face turned paler than usual.  
"Professor, it says Mrs. Lebeau."  
"Yes. You two will be posing as a married couple."  
"Does dat include one bed?" Remy grinned. His grin went down when he saw the look on Rogue's face.  
"You two will find all that information in the files. Now if you two don't have anymore questions, I will try and get more information on the activity from Cerebro."  
"Thank ya fo' trustin' meh with a mission Professor." Charles smiled as they both left his office and walked down the hall.  
"Chere, we share a honeymoon suite. Nous ferons le bon usage de que ne fera pas nous ma belle femme. (We'll make good use of that won't we my beautiful wife.)" Remy gave her a lusty wink as she lightly punched his arm.  
"Ah don't know what Ah'm gonna do with ya swamp rat."  
"Remy have a few ideas. Dere be lots of closets in de mansion, non?" This time Remy received a harder punch. He rubbed his arm. "Dat hurt chere."  
"Good. Ya deserved it with ya perverted mind."  
"Well, why don' we do somet'ing t'night. Since we goin' t' be 'married' I t'ink we need ta learn a little more about each other." This caused Rogue to laugh.  
"In ya dreams sugah."  
"Chere, y' must be psychic. Since y' know what be happenin' in my dreams."  
"Shut up." She tried to sound mean but her laugh broke through. Someone behind them coughed. They turned to see Warren standing there.  
"Rogue, can I speak to you." He aimed a glare toward Remy. "Alone."  
"Y' know, I was t'inkin' bout goin' t' the gardens." Remy walked away deciding not to listen to there conversation.  
"Rogue, I wanted to apologize. I acted like a jerk."  
"Ya think?"  
"I had a dream, a nightmare really. In it I lost you. It scared me. It scared me out my mind."  
"That's no reason for you ta treat meh like ya did."  
"You're right it's not. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again." He grabbed her face and made he look at him. "But I will always love you. I know I always will." He leaned in a kissed her. "Your kisses heal my soul. You complete me Rogue. I'm nothing without you."  
"Warren, ya really hurt meh."  
"I know I did. I just wanted you to know that I love you no matter what happens. I would love to make you Mrs. Warren Worthington."  
"Warren, Ah do love ya. So Ah'm gonna forgive ya. But don't make that mistake again."  
"I'm only human Rogue. I'm going to make mistakes. But I can try my best not to." Rogue leaned up and kissed him again.  
"Ah guess that's all Ah can ask for." Warren hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you so much Rogue. You won't regret this."  
_Or will Ah_. Rogue couldn't help but think that.  
"So do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"  
"Ah'd rather stay in the mansion tonight."  
"Alright. So when should we start planning for the wedding?" They started walking to their bedroom.  
"After Ah get back from mah mission." Warren suddenly stopped.  
"Mission? What mission?"  
"Oh, Ah forgot ta tell ya. The Professor assigned Remy and meh a mission."  
"Remy and you?"  
"Warren..."  
"I'm fine. I trust you. So what is the mission about?"  
"I'm not sure of all the facts, Ah still need ta read it, but we're gonna protect the French ambassador's daughter." _And Ah have to act like Remy's wife and share a suite with him._ Warren didn't need to know all that information. He would only get jealous and stomp off like an angry child. _Remy wouldn't do that. Remy would trust you no matter what_. Why was she thinking like that? She knew she shouldn't. Warren loved her and he said he trusted her. Shouldn't she tell him? Once they reached their bedroom Rogue fell to sleep at once.  
  
Dinner's ready. Jean's voice interrupted her dreams. She sat up stretching. Warren was no longer in the room. She went to the dining room to see everyone there. She went to help Jean with the food.  
"Need help?"  
"Yes, you know it." Jean went to get the plates. "I heard about the mission."  
"News always travels around fast, don't it?"  
"Rogue, you deserve this. It's time you get a mission. I mean, it does give me more time with Scott."  
"Ah thought ya would want it. Protectin' a powerful man's daughter."  
"I don't want it. You know they are tiring."  
"Ah bet." They started to place the dinner on the table as people started to come in and all the racket began.  
It probably won't be that tiring with Remy.  
Yeah, Ah bet he'll have tons of women to keep him company. Jean just smiled as she sat down and started to eat. Rogue did the same and was surprised when Remy sat down beside her.  
"What's fo' dinner chere?"  
"Looks like spaghetti." Rogue smiled  
"Remy gonna have to make dese people some o' his famous gumbo."  
"Ah'm sure it would be delicious. And please stop talkin' in third person. It gets really annoyin'."  
"As y' wish chere." He started eating, as did she. "So do y' want to ask like a lovin' couple or one who fights all de time?"  
"Ah think that since we're suppose to be on our honeymoon, we best act like a lovin' couple."  
"Shouldn' be hard for me, non?"  
"What shouldn't be Cajun?" Rogue turned around to see Warren standing right behind them. He quickly sat down on the other side of Rogue.  
"Our mission."  
"Oh, that one. Do you know how long you two will be gone?"  
"Probably two months." Rogue took a sip of her water. She hoped Remy didn't tell Warren that they had to act like a married couple, she didn't even tell him.  
"Well Rogue. I'm going to miss you." Warren grabbed her hand.  
"Remy watch over his chere."  
"I'm pretty sure Rogue can handle herself, Cajun."  
"I know she can. Y' see Chicken Boy, I don' doubt her talent."  
"And I do?" Warren's anger was apparent in his voice.  
"Maybe y' do, maybe y' don't." Warren just ignored him.  
"So Rogue, what hotel will you be staying in? I need the phone number so I can call you."  
"De Hilton in de honeymoon suite." Rogue shot a glare at Remy. "What?"  
"Why would you be in the honeymoon suite?" Remy realized his mistake. Rogue didn't tell Warren that they were 'married'.  
"Jus' jokin'." Remy put on a forced smile.  
"No he's not." Rogue sighed. "Remy and Ah have ta pretend that we're married." She looked at Warren. "We were assigned the honeymoon suite. It's just a mission." Warren stood up eruptly.  
"I lost my appetite." He stalked out the dining room with everyone's eyes on him and Rogue. Rogue put her face in her hands. Remy put his hands on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry chere. I didn' know y' didn' tell him."  
"Ah know. Ah should've told him. Ah'm just scared it's to late for us now." She looked up at Remy with tears that threatened to fall. He would do anything to heal her of her pain. Anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review. I live for them.


	5. Destination

> I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> 15 reviews. I'm so happy. You all sure know how to put a smile on a girl's face. Thank you so much. I hope this chapter pleases you.
>
>> Rogue woke up and stretched. She noticed that Warren still hasn't came back.  
"Well, if he wants ta act like a big baby, so be it. Ah'm not gonna worry about it anymore." She stepped out of bed and started walking towards the door. "He's the one that will have to apologize. Ah'm tired of doing it."  
"Good for y' chere." Rogue sharply turned around to see Remy sitting on her bed.  
"How did ya get in here swamp rat?" Remy just grinned as he shuffled his cards.  
"Bein' a theft has its good qualities. Maybe y' should take up de trade chere."  
"No thank ya swamp rat." She grabbed her robe and put it on. "What do ya want?"  
"I couldn' sleep last night."  
"Ah can tell. Ya have the circles around ya eyes and everythin'." She laughed at the expression on his face. She went to sit by him on the bed. "But ya still cute." She pinched his cheek. "Why couldn' ya sleep?"  
"I felt bad about Warren." The look on her face caused him to smirk. "I shouldn' had said anyt'ing 'bout de honeymoon suite. I knew it would tick him off." Remy looked down at the floor. "So I said it. All I did was cause y' pain. I never wanted dat t' happen." He felt warm hands grab his face. Emerald met ruby.  
"Ya never caused meh pain Remy. Well when you left, but."  
"But dat's in de past." Rogue nodded.  
"Ah know ya would never try and hurt meh. Ah don't think ya have it in ya swamp rat." Remy gave her a lopsided grin.  
"T'anks chere." He rubbed her cheek never breaking eye contact. Finally Rogue broke it and stood up.  
"So what time are we leavin' today?" Rogue had to stop it before it went to far.  
"De Blackbird is suppose ta take us down there 'bout 1:00." She glanced at the clock. It was 9:48.  
"Ah guess Ah need ta pack."  
"Remy guess y' do." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Again, Remy is sorry." This made Rogue grin.  
"And again, Remy ain't got nothin' ta be sorry for." She squeezed his hand.  
"I wouldn't say that." There in the doorway stood Warren.  
_Why do dis homme always gotta ruin a perfect moment_? Remy felt Rogue let go of his hand.  
"What is it Warren?" He walked in.  
"I just wanted to...well...I need to..."  
"Apologize?" Remy smirked as Warren glared at him.  
"Does the Cajun have to stay here?" He turned and looked at Rogue. "I mean he..." He turned back to look at Remy but he was gone. "Where did he go?" Rogue just shrugged.  
"Bein' a theft has its good qualities."  
"Rogue I'm so..."  
"Sorry?" Rogue cut him off. "Ya always sorry, but ya make the same mistakes over and over! Ya don' trust meh, ya don' believe in meh! Give meh one good reason why Ah should stay with ya!"  
"Because I love you!" Warren grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "Because I can't live without you. Because..."  
"Ah complete ya? Ah heard this before Warren. Come up with some other excuses."  
"Rogue, our love is strong enough. I know so. Deep down you know it too."  
"Do Ah?"  
"Yes. That's why you agreed to marry me."  
"Ah thought ya were someone else when Ah agreed ta marry ya. Not some jealous jerk that gets angry at the little things." She turned her back on him. She then felt him rub her shoulders.  
"We were happier before Remy came. Maybe you can back out of this mission. We can escape to Bermuda. Swim in the ocean. Get away from it all. Give the mission to Jean." Rogue turned sharply.  
"Ah am not abandonin' this mission."  
"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that, when I see you with Remy, when I see him look at you with love."  
"Remy doesn' love meh. He only thinks of me as a friend." Warren smiled.  
"He doesn't?" Just then his smile grew wider. "Of course. I let my jealously corrupt me. I'm sorry. I should've realized that you two only want to be friends. I've been stupid. Hey maybe we can all be friends?" Rogue stared at Warren.  
"What brought on this change?" _What's goin' on in that brain of yours Warren_? He just smiled at her.  
"Realizing that I could lose the love of my life because of my problems. I'm sorry. Let me help you pack." He walked to the closet and pulled out a green dress. "You'll look beautiful in this."  
"Wait. Warren, Ah know ya. Ya just don't get over a grudge like this."  
"Your right. But I'm not going to lose you over a grudge. If I have to be friends with that Cajun, so be it." Rogue bit her lip.  
Are ya bein' sincere Warren. Or are ya plannin' somethin'?  
"I suppose you will need a wedding ring? I suppose you can use the one I gave you." This really surprised her. First he talked about how Remy ruined their relationship, now he was talking about them using the ring he gave her so they could appear to be a real couple. Something was defiantly wrong. He pulled out an expensive black silk chemise he bought her. "You'll look heavenly in this."  
"Warren, just stop it!"  
"What is it love?" Warren asked her looking at her innocently.  
"Ya actin' strange, it's kinda scarin' meh."  
"I'm sorry. I would never want to scare you. I'll leave you alone so you can pack." Warren left the room with a smile that Rogue didn't see. She roughly sat on the bed.  
"Are ya really sincere Warren? Is all ya anger gone? Can Ah trust that?" _If ya doubt him Rogue don't trust him_. She wouldn't trust him. _But he looked really sincere. He loves me. He wouldn't lie to me, right_? She would give him one last chance, even if it went against her better judgment.
>> 
>> "Like Rogue, I'm so going to miss you." Kitty hugged her before she got on the Blackbird.  
"Ah'll be back. It won't even seem that long, Ah promise." Rogue smiled at her best friend. Warren walked up to her.  
"Right after you come back, we'll plan the wedding." Rogue nodded. "How does the Notre Dame Cathedral sound?"  
"Well talk when Ah get back."  
"Of course." He kissed her goodbye. Just at that moment Remy walked in.  
"Don't they like make the perfect couple?" Kitty asked Remy oblivious of his true feelings.  
"Charmin', jus' charmin'." He picked up his luggage and walked towards the Blackbird. Warren caught sight of Remy.  
"Remy, just the man I wanted to see."  
"What do y' want homme?"  
"To apologize to you. I acted like a fool. I hope we can be friends." Warren gave him his hand.  
It'll be a cold day in hell. Remy clenched his jaw, but took his hand. "Remy be honored." He had to force the words out of his mouth.  
"Good, now watch over my Rogue." Warren kissed Rogue's fingertips before he walked away. Neither of them saw the cocky grin or the gleam in his eye. Remy and Rogue walked on the Blackbird to see Storm already in the pilot seat.  
"Now you two just rest, we'll be there in about an hour or so." Rogue sat down and Remy sat across from her.  
"What's New Orleans like?"  
"It be beautiful. De most beautiful place in de world."  
"Ya must miss it."  
"Parfois je fais." (Sometimes I do) She went to sit by him.  
"Sometimes Ah miss Mississippi to. The warm breeze that ya can't get in the north."  
"I suppose y' have t' get used t' it. Y' gonna marry Chicken Boy, he may want t' move farther north, non."  
"Warren and Ah will stay with the X-men." She put her head in his lap. "Ah always get sleepy when we go on the plane rides. Wake meh up when we reach our destination."  
_Our destination is t'gether chere. You have t' realize it y'self though. When y' do I'll be waitin'. I'll wait fo' y' forever. I'll prove to y' that I'm de one y' suppose t' be with. Not dat prick Chicken Boy._ Remy started stroking her hair as he fell asleep.  
"Remy..." Rogue whispered in her sleep, unknown to Remy or her. 
>> 
>> Please review


	6. Arriving in New Orleans

> Finally, I updated. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Please review.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. Marvel owns them all.
> 
> _Thoughts are in italics._
>
>> Remy and Rogue walked into the hotel they were staying at. Remy smiled at Rogue.  
"De Professor has good taste, non?"  
"Very good taste." They reached the clerk at the front desk who was a girl talking on the phone. After five minutes of waiting Rogue lost her patience. "Excuse meh." The girl looked at her and rolled her eyes. This girl was a snotty blonde with blue eyes. "Excuse meh!"  
"Hold on Roxanne." The girl put her friend on hold. "What do y' want."  
"Some good service would be nice." Rogue bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything to rude.  
"Well, why don' y' hold on." The girl just looked at Remy. She smiled and hung up the phone automatically. "Quel service pourrait je suis à vous, le monsieur?" (What service could I be to you, sir?) Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"My wife and I would like t' go to our room." Remy gave the girl a charming smile.  
"Elle est votre femme?" (She's your wife?) Obviously this girl didn't think she knew French.  
"Oui. De love of m' life." Rogue felt his arm snake around her waist. Rogue just smiled up at Remy like an adoring wife. The girl just sneered at Rogue.  
"What are your names?"  
"Lebeau." Rogue told the girl.  
"Oh y' have the honeymoon suite. If y' two will walk ov'r to de bellhop ov'r dere, he'll help y'." She smiled at Remy. "Au revoir le monsieur." (Goodbye sir.)  
"Au revoir." Remy gave her a small bow before he left with Rogue.  
"So, Ah guess gentlemen do prefer blondes." Remy just lifted an eyebrow.  
"Well chere, find me a gentleman and I'll ask him fo' y'." Rogue just smiled as they reach the bellhop.  
"Hello, my name is Sean Brown. What can I do to help you wonderful" He turned to look at Rogue. "And beautiful people."  
"Well we have de honeymoon suite."  
"Oh, please follow me." He took their luggage as they followed him to the elevator.  
"If you two don't mind me saying, I overheard your conversation, about gentlemen preferring blondes. I have to disagree, because I'm a gentleman and I happen to like brunettes with green eyes." He directed a smile at Rogue.  
"Well, homme, dat can be classified as easedroppin'."  
"I'm sorry sir. I just have good hearing. Didn't mean to offend you."  
"It's alright." Rogue smiled at Sean. "Ah'm sure ya didn' mean to hear us." He smiled at Rogue again. Remy noticed this and he clenched his jaw. The elevator stopped.  
"Your floor." The doors opened as he grabbed their luggage again. He led them to their room and opened the door with a key. They walked in. It was a beautiful, the floor was covered with soft carpet, and it looked like a room fit for a king.  
"De Professor has taste non?" Remy whispered in her ear.  
"Ya got that right swamp rat." Suddenly Remy was close with his hands around her waist.  
"I love y' chere."  
"Well you two certainly look like couple in love."  
"Your right. Dis chere holds my heart forever."  
"Is that true Cajun?"  
"Oui. Je vous aime" (I love you.)  
"Remy, Ah..."  
"Well, if that's all." Sean walked towards the door. Remy let her go to pull his wallet. He gave Sean some money. He noticed Sean looking at Rogue up and down.  
"Goodbye monsieur." Remy slammed to door in his face. He sighed and laid on the bed. "Dat was easy."  
"What was?" Rogue sat beside him.  
"Makin' people believe we're married. I never thought dat it would be dis easy." Rogue turned away so he wouldn't see the hurt.  
_Of course he didn' mean that he loved meh. It was all and act. Wait! Why do Ah care. Ah'm engaged to Warren. It doesn't matter if Remy doesn't love meh. Warren loves meh and that's enough.  
_ "Hello." Remy waved his hand in front of her face. "Are y' still there chere?"  
"Yeah. What did ya say?"  
"How about tomorrow we go search for the ambassador's daughter?"  
"Yeah." Rogue stood up. "Well Ah think that I'll go by the pool and check it out." She went to her suitcase and pulled out a black bikini. After she changed, in the bathroom. She walked out to see Remy asleep. "Great. Ah guess Ah have to go alone." She grabbed a robe, towel, and sun block lotion. The she walked out the door. She never saw Remy looking at her through half shut lids smiling. He sat up and made sure she left.  
"Rogue, y' looked very damn good." He flashed the scene in his head. The bikini showed of all her curves. "Warren you're a lucky man."
>> 
>> Rogue sat on a chair with her eyes closed. The late New Orleans sun felt good on her skin. She heard footsteps come towards her. She smiled but kept her eyes closed.  
"Couldn' stay away huh. Ah bet ya look sexy in your trunks." She heard chuckling. That doesn't sound like Remy. She opened her eyes to see a man of that looked about a year or two older than her. He had coal black and that really emphasized his sapphire blue eyes. His white teeth went good against his tan skin. She looked down his body. He was very muscular. His six-pack was very nice.  
"So am I sexy?" He sat down on the chair next to hers. He was clearly a Brit. His smile made her melt.  
_Stop it Rogue, your engaged and Warren... Remy doesn't like you. Not anymore at least. You lost your chance with him.  
_ "Well do I fit your description of sexy milady?" He was obviously sure of himself.  
"Ah'm sorry, Ah thought you were somebody else." She looked away.  
"You still didn't answer my question."  
"Ah guess ya look alright." She glanced at him.  
"You look more than alright. You look beautiful." He grabbed her hand. "So what's you name?"  
"Rogue." She sat up.  
"What a mysterious name. My name is Patrick. Patrick Hardy. You have to be to most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
"Thank you. Now can Ah enjoy the sun before it goes down?"  
"Sure." It seemed like he was about to leave but them he stopped. "I've noticed you didn't use you sun block."  
"And."  
"I might help you reach your back. I mean I'm a bodyguard for the French ambassador's daughter so I haven't had any free time and I would love to use my free time massaging your back."  
"Listen Patrick Ah'm ma..." _He knows the ambassador's daughter. Maybe he can help us. Ah wish Remy was here.  
_ "You're what milady?"  
"How 'bout we just sit here and talk?"  
"Alright."  
"So what's it's like bein' a bodyguard?"  
"It's hard work. I mean Adele, that's her name, is really spoiled. She kind of has a crush on me, but she's not my type."  
"And what is your type, homme?" The turned around to see Remy standing there, Rogue smiled at him as he walked over to them.  
"Remy Lebeau, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Patrick smirked at him.  
"Patrick Hardy, what is a snake like y' doin' slitherin' around here?"  
"Just enjoying the beautiful women of the South." He took Rogue's hand and kissed her fingertips.  
"Oui, ma femme est belle." (Yes, my wife is beautiful.)  
"Your wife." He quickly let go of Rogue's hand and stood up abruptly. "I think I'd better go. It was nice meeting you Rogue, who knows, maybe we'll meet under better circumstances." He left them as Rogue just leaned back in her chair. Once he was out of earshot Remy let his anger out.  
"What were y' you doin' wit' him?"  
"Ah was talkin'."  
"Y' was flirtin'!" Rogue stood up to look him in the eye.  
"Ah was not! Ah was tryin' to figure out info on Adele."  
"Who?"  
"Did you even read the file? The ambassador's daughter is Adele Jourdan. Your 'friend' is one of her bodyguards." He sat down hard. "So ya see Ah was just tryin' a way to make our mission easier." She stood up to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and brought her down to sit on his lap. She tried to struggle but he kept his grip on her.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you chere. It's jus' dat Patrick and I had a bad past together." Remy stroked her hair. "Pardonner moi?" (Forgive me?)  
"Ah guess swamp rat." She leaned unto his back as he continued to run his fingers in her hair. They continued to sit like that until the sun go down.  
"Chere?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do y' miss Warren?"  
"Ah don't know. Ah mean it is kind of peaceful. We've haven' been separated a day but Ah feel like Ah can finally relax." Suddenly he felt her shiver. He started to rub her shoulders to warm her up.  
"Rogue, if I didn't leave and I joined de X-men..."  
"We probably would've been together instead of Warren and meh. Ah probably would've wanted to become Mrs. Lebeau instead of Mrs. Worthington. But ya did leave, and Ah am becoming Mrs. Worthington."  
"I know. Can I jus'..."  
"Just what Cajun?"  
"Rogue can we go up in our room, I need to show you something." She nodded her head and they went up to their room.  
"What did you want to show meh?" Remy pulled something out of his pocket and put it in her hands. It was a gold locket.  
"I want you t' have it." She opened it, but it was empty. "My père (father) told me to give it t' someone special. Y' happen t' fit that description."  
"Thank ya Remy. Its beautiful." She looked up to his eyes. She noticed a hair strand in his face. He then grabbed her hand and rubbed his cheek with it. He grabbed her around the waist and lowered his face to hers. It the next moment his lips were on hers. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He pulled her as close as he could possible. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. He teased her with it. She finally pulled away. Remy is a much better kisser than Warren.  
"Rogue, I'm sorry, I shouldn' have done that but I couldn' help it."  
"Remy, it's okay. Ah kissed you too."  
"Let's jus' forget 'bout it. I know y' probably want t'."  
_Cajun would you just shut up fo' once in ya life?_ Rogue thought but what she said was different. "Yeah, it may be better."  
"So, let's talk about our sleeping arrangement."  
"Oh we can alternate sleepin' on the floor."  
"Nonsense. Y' get the bed every night."  
"Remy, Ah can't let you do that!"  
"Y' can and will."  
"It has to be uncomfortable."  
"Actually the carpet looks very comfortable. I've slept in worst conditions chere."  
"If you say so." She saw the look on his face. "Fine, if it makes ya happy."  
"Good. Now y' need t' go t' bed early because we have t' get up early tomorrow."  
He walked to the bathroom and changed. As he did she changed in her PJs and jumped in the bed.  
_Why do Ah care if Remy doesn't want a relationship? Ah'm supposed to be faithful to Warren. Why are my feelings fo' that Swamp Rat comin' back. Ah wish Ah could forget him._ Rogue closed her eyes just so that one certain Cajun could haunt her.
>> 
>> "You're stupid Remy. T'inkin' dat she would feel the same way. She's still head over heels fo' dat Chicken Boy. Why did y' have t' go and fall in love with her fo' and why can't y' get over her." He looked at himself in the mirror. "I promise you Rogue, before dis trip is ova' you will know how much I love you, but not now, just sometime before dis trip is ova and I'll be the man you'll marry. I promise it."
>> 
>> How was it. Was it up to your expectations, again please review!


End file.
